


Fire and Water

by VisualStain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on the Biblical Leviathan, Extreme overuse of italics, Leviathans, Never trust weird antiques, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisualStain/pseuds/VisualStain
Summary: A woman goes into an antique shop and finds a box. Inside there's a strange ring that seems to call to her.Based on the prompt: You go into an antique shop and see an intricate wooden box and decide to buy it. You open the box and only see one thing inside. You deduce that the item is of high importance to the original owner. Make a story about the item and how it ended up in the antique shop.





	Fire and Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the stories I have stockpiled! And of course, we're ending on something having to do with religion, and another story that was really fun to write. I hope you've enjoyed this massive story dump, cause who knows when I'll post something else.

I wasn’t sure what drew me to the antique shop. It wasn’t exactly like I was just passing by either. I purposely went out of my way to get here, like something was pulling me to this shop. I stepped inside, a tiny bell over the door signalled my arrival into the tiny store. The owner gave out a welcome and I decided to follow my gut and peruse the wares. The pulling feeling grew stronger and more forceful the further into the store that I went.

I stopped in front of an intricately carved box. I ran my fingertips along the swirls and lines of the fire and water pattern that it held. If the container was just this beautiful, what about whatever was inside? I hadn’t realized I had something inside me was missing until I held the intricate box in my hands. I felt complete. I need this box. I brought the box up to the counter and gently laid it down. The owner looked at it and his eyebrows twisted upwards in confusion.

“You… want to buy this? Are you sure?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be sure? It is quite beautiful after all.” 

The shop owner’s confusion was mixed with concern at my statement. “Really? I’ve never heard anyone describe it as that before. Most people think it’s quite creepy. It doesn’t help that no one’s been able to open it.”

“I don’t care. How much is it?” I spoke quickly, I wanted to get home with the box as soon as possible. The owner rang up the price of the box. I gave him his money and practically ran back home, arms curled around the box, as if I was trying to shield it from any wandering eyes.

Slamming the door to my apartment behind me, I sank down with my back pressed against the door. With shaking hands I reached towards the latch on the box. It popped open before I even placed my hand on it. The inside of the box was lined in a navy colored velvet, and laying on a small black pillow was a ring.

I picked it up to inspect it, twisting it around in my fingers. It was a crocodile? No, maybe a dragon? Some kind of serpent? It didn’t really matter, what mattered was that the ring was beautiful. The animal and the ring were both set in silver and beautiful black stones outlined the creature. I slipped it on my ring finger and it fit like a glove. This… This was perfect. I felt complete. Was it just me, or was the ring beginning to glow?

My vision went hazy and blurred before going black.

**_Pressure_ ** _. The water pushed down on us from all sides, yet, fire still managed to flick its way out of our gaping maws. Our coiling bodies twisted and unfurled constantly. We turned our gazes towards the dim light still filtering down through the abyss, the cage. _ **_Soon_ ** _.  _ **_Soon_ ** _ the end will come, and the Behemoth shall die.  _ **_Soon_ ** _ we shall be  _ **_free._ **

I gasped as my sight returned to me. What the actual hell was that? The ring sat pleasantly warm on my finger and the pulling feeling returned deep inside of me, blazing even stronger than it had before. I need to follow it. I stood up, barely packing bare essentials like money or clothes before leaving my apartment. I wasn’t sure where I was going, but I didn’t care. I needed to follow the pull. I needed to be complete.

I’ve been traveling for years. I finally,  _ finally _ found it. The source of the pull. I was staring down into the abyss. It was calling to me, I could hear it.

_ Come, child.  _ **_Come to me_ ** _.  _ I could hear a voice softly speaking in my head. Commanding me to come closer, and I followed. I stepped over the edge, and I fell.

The beast reared its heads back and let out an echoing growl throughout the cavern. The water was a constant, choking pressure on all sides. How was I breathing? How was I even  _ alive _ ? The ring on my finger was burning now, and the pull was leading me directly to the beast. I stepped closer to it and I heard a laugh in my mind.

_ That’s it child.  _ **_Step closer._ ** _ Do not be afraid.  _ **_We_ ** _ shall not harm you.  _ I placed a hand on the scaly skin of the beast.

_ What are you?  _ I was unable to speak due to the water, but it somehow heard my question anyways. The beast chuckled.

**_We_ ** _ are one, child.  _ **_You_ ** _ are destined to join with us. The ring has chosen you.  _ The beast smiled, long razors pointing out of its mouth in all directions. The beast’s eyes glowed like the morning’s dawn as my consciousness faded. My vision darkened, I felt whole. 

_Our new head spewed smoke and flames soon joined it. Magic swirled around us and the abyss brightened. Our smiles grew wider and more menacing, blood lust raging through our body. For now we had_ ** _seven heads._** **_Horns_** _sat atop our_ ** _blasphemous_** _heads._ ** _Ten diadems_** _adorned our horns. We were ready to_ ** _kill Behemoth._** _We were ready for_ ** _The End. We_** _are_ ** _strong._**

  
**_We are Leviathan._**


End file.
